


Accomplice

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [39]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter wondered when Neal had started to wear off on him.
Series: White Collar Drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5049
Kudos: 19





	Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt witness at the [](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/)**whitecollar100**.

"I know I promised I wouldn't touch the platter. There is my loophole. I promised not to touch the platter _not_ that I wouldn't touch the sandwiches. Elizabeth should know better than to leave a tray of her gourmet sliders where I can see them. Who makes a better one? You know I'm right. You love these as much as I do," Peter dropped a couple of slider down to Satchmo. 

Peter wondered when Neal had started to wear off on him. He could hear Neal reminding him that you never leave a witness when you could implicate an accomplice.


End file.
